


Clara Remembered

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara remembers her last date with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Last Christmas" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Last Date' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

Clara never forgot her last date with Danny.

They went to dinner at a restaurant they’d both been to dozens of times before. Then they went to see a movie neither was particularly interested in seeing.

Clara couldn’t remember what either of them had ordered or even the name of the movie (it wasn’t very good).

What she remembered was the way Danny always opened her car door for her.

She remembered the way he laughed at all her stupid jokes.

Most of all, she remembered the passionate kiss they shared at the end of the night.

Yes, Clara remembered.


End file.
